Santa Maria Beach
Santa Maria Beach is a district to the south-west of the city center of Los Santos, and is controlled by the Grove Street Families. Carl Johnson owns a home in the area, although he primarily lives in the Johnson House in Ganton. The beach is based on the . As mentioned above, Santa Maria Beach is a stronghold for the Temple Drive Families. Usually, members of the Temple Drive Families and the Temple Drive Ballas have skirmishes near this area, as Verona Beach, a Ballas-controlled district, is just east of Santa Maria Beach. Later on in the storyline, upon the player's return to Los Santos, this area belongs to the Ballas, but can be reclaimed as GSF territory through gang warfare. Besides Verona Beach, surrounding areas are Marina, Rodeo, Los Santos Inlet and Flint County. Events of GTA San Andreas Santa Maria Beach plays a relatively small role in the storyline of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. In High Stakes, Low Rider the finish line for the race is on the pier offshore. Santa Maria Beach features during the Life's a Beach mission, where Carl Johnson steals a sound van for Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross. During the mission, Carl also dances with the DJ. Later on in the storyline, Frank Tenpenny sends Carl to follow and kill an informant in the mission Snail Trail, who goes to the end of the pier in Santa Maria Beach. The beach also appears during the mission Cut Throat Business, where Carl Johnson and Madd Dogg chase OG Loc across parts of Los Santos and Flint County. Santa Maria Beach is also the starting point for the triathlon events that take place in Los Santos. Known Residents *Carl Johnson (can buy a house there) Places of Interest *Los Santos Lighthouse *Santa Maria Beach Safehouse *Yacht Harbor Businesses *The Beach House *The Brown Starfish Bar and Grill *Carmel Corn *Gelatto Splatto *Hippy Art Shit *Muerto-Mex *Pay 'n' Spray *Pier Pressure Pizzeria *Pizza *Son of a Beach *Substandard *Teatro Broadway Weapons *Grenades - Midway down Yacht Harbor, behind a building on the east side. *Pistol - On the balcony of a beach house near the sea, west side of Yacht Harbor. Stationary vehicles *BF Injection (occasionally) *Clover (occasionally) *Flash (occasionally) *Feltzer (occasionally) *Greenwood (occasionally) *Oceanic (occasionally) *Perennial (occasionally) *Previon (occasionally) *Primo (occasionally) *Raindance (after the mission Learning to Fly) *Washington (occasionally) *Voodoo (occasionally) Other *Two Gang Tags *One Oyster *One Unique Stunt Jump *Chilli dogs vendor Gallery Santa Maria-Sunny.jpg|Sunny afternoon. Santa_Maria_Map.jpg|Santa Maria Beach location map. Santa Maria Beach.jpg|The small sidewalk near the beach. Trivia *During Amphibious Assault, Carl reveals to Wu Zi Mu that when he was a child, he once got a condom stuck to his face whilst swimming in the sea off Santa Maria Beach. *If Carl is standing under a bridge whilst it is raining, the rain will pass through the bridge. *The Pay 'n' Spray in this area has an incorrect address. Next to the main Pay 'n' Spray logo, a Verona Beach address is written on the sign, even though the Pay 'n' Spray is located in Santa Maria Beach. *Santa Maria Beach is a reference to the , one of the ships in ' fleet when he discovered America in 1492. See Also *Del Perro Beach – The HD Universe equivalent of this beach. Navigation de:Santa Maria Beach es:Santa Maria Beach ru:Санта-Мария-Бич pl:Santa Maria Beach pt:Santa Maria Beach Category:Beaches Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos